


The Heat of The Night.

by BGee93



Series: Kinktober 2K18 [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Consensual, Creampie, Kinktober, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Scenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 16:30:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16350152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BGee93/pseuds/BGee93
Summary: Kinktober Day 8.Request: ABO heat/mating with UshiTen.





	The Heat of The Night.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Asimi_Shadowborn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asimi_Shadowborn/gifts).



> Ran into some writers block with this >.< Hope you still enjoy it and it's not littered with mistakes! <3

He woke to an uncomfortable pressure deep within his gut. Sighing, shifting beneath the heated sheets Satori yawned and blinked his eyes open. A shiver ran through his spine despite how warm the room seemed to be. 

Rolling slowly onto his back he glanced around confused as to why he was even awake in the first place. A quick check on Wakatoshi showed that his husband was still sleeping soundly. Through what seemed to be a light filter over his eyes Satori watched the slow, gentle rise and fall of Wakatoshi’s back muscles as he breathed. 

Running a shaky hand through his hair Satori cringed at the discovery of thick, damp strands. Pulling back the hand he stared at the glimmer of his sweat as it shone in the moonlight filtering in through the open window. Sparing a look in the windows direction Satori took note of the fluttering of the curtains telling him there was definitely a steady breeze blowing through the room. He should feel cool, possibly even chilled at this hour, yet he was sweating enough to damped his hair to his forehead and clothes to his skin.

More awake now than he had been just minutes ago Satori slowly realised that he was entering his heat. Once the realisation settled in he felt better for knowing exactly why he’d awoken so suddenly. Pushing up onto wavering elbows he rolled onto his side to reach for his phone. Opening up his heat tracker app Satori quickly typed up the time, length of his preheat and current symptoms. Once the information was submitted he slowly, carefully shifted to sit on the edge of their bed.

His rough, dry hands rubbed heavily against the tired skin of his face, digging in harder than he usually would in an attempt to wake himself up just a bit more. Huffing out he let his hands fall heavily into his lap, head rolling around in a slow circle as his neck cracked. The sound echoing off the walls and back at him. Still Wakatoshi did not stir, but that wasn’t surprising. Knowing his husband it was going to take a lot more than his subtle movements and light sounds to rouse him.

Satori played with the hem of his shirt for a few minutes, fingertips pulling and rubbing at the material, as he debated on what he wanted. He could strip down completely as he was going to be a sweaty, slick covered mess in a matter of hours anyways. Or he could move to his nest, it was just down the hall in the spare room. Yet he didn't really feel like moving out of bed just yet. Their room smelled heavily of them, sweet but earthy. It held him content for now.

Tired, hooded and hazy eyes shifted around the room as he was subconsciously searching for something. Not bothering to focus too much on what his eyes were doing Satori continued to think through what he wanted, yet got no closer to an answer.

Until his eyes landed and fixated on their closet door. He’d come to bed after Wakatoshi, his husband had been at practice all day and was exhausted when he’d come home, and Satori had wanted a bath. So in his tired, exhausted preheat state Satori had just left the door open. Inside he could see the faint outlines of their clothing. Something inside smells heavily of Wakatoshi’s earthy, fresh scent and Satori felt the instinctual tug towards it.

Pushing up off the bed he braced his hand on the bedside table till he had a good balance. Trudging forward at an extremely slow pace Satori made it across the room and reached inside the closet for whatever it was that his heat filled mind was calling for, yearning for. Grasping the soft, well worn material in his hand Satori knew exactly what it was before he even yanked it off the hanger. The clanging noise going ignored as the hanger crashed off the pole to the ground. Pulling the thin material up close he covered his nose and mouth with it, breathing in the scent so deeply in touched the very bottom of his lungs. 

Continuing to hold the thin sweater to his face Tendou turned and almost slid across the floor back to the bed. It took what little control he had left i his muscles to set Wakatoshi’s sweater down on the bed so he could strip. Through the sounds of his soft curing and tripping over rustling clothes, Wakatoshi slumbered on. Quiet snores slipping past his lips as a small string of drool ran down his cheek and onto the pillow below his head. 

Once his clothes were finally in a pile on the floor Satori swiftly as possible yanked the sweater over himself. It was backwards and it was going to be too warm for him later despite the thinness of it, but he still practically purred at the feeling of it against his already fevered skin. Bringing the neckline up to cover his nose again Satori laid down on the bed, kicking the blanket and sheets down to the edge so they wouldn't even touch him. Almost as soon as his head hit the pillow he was asleep, breathing Wakatoshi’s scent in as his hands held the sweater close.

Less than an hour later Wakatoshi lightly roused from sleep to Satori breathing heavily against his chest. Sucking in a hard breath he was greeted with the thickly sweet scent that hung heavily in the air. The affect of Satori’s pheromones was instant, a burning desire shot through his veins. His desire ignited deep within the pit of his gut, cock twitching awake against his sweatpants even before his eyes slipped open to blink against the darkness of the room. 

Teeth grazed over his scent gland, right over the mating mark he’d asked Satori to give him the night they’d mated. It was odd for an Alpha to show off a mating mark, usually having their mate bite into the glands on their wrists instead so it wasn’t as noticeable, but he’d felt it unfair to leave an easily seen bite on Satori but not on himself. Shuddering Wakatoshi leaned into the dripping strands of hair near his face, breathing in Satori’s scent deeply. He could tell his mate wasn't fully into his heat yet but it was definitely getting close.

Slipping an arm around Satori’s waist he was unsurprised to find Satori almost completely naked and sweating. His fever ridden skin clammy and tacky with salty sweat. The cool air flowing into the room drying it as it formed across Satori’s skin. Leaning the length of his body into Satori he slipped his other arm underneath Satori’s head, offering it up as pillow.

Now that he had his mate awake Satori rolled over, arching his ass back and up so it would slide directly against Wakatoshi’s hardness. A low moan vibrated through his throat as his hips rolled against Satori’s ass. As his calloused fingers rand over the exposed skin of his hip Satori reached for the sweater he’d worn not too long ago. He woke up with it drenched through with his sweat like he’d expected, but Wakatoshi’s scent was still heavy though the material so he’d spread it over his side of the bed before turning to wake up Wakatoshi. Bringing it up to rest under his chin Satori settled onto the hard yet soft muscle of Wakatoshi’s arm.

The didn’t speak, didn;t rush their movements. Lazily they moved together as Satori’s heat began to pick up, his mind slowly becoming hazy with growing need. Wakatoshi slipped out of his pants without losing contact with Satori, simply kicking them off the bed to the floor once a leg was released, using his toes to push them off and away completely. Once his aching, full cock was free he thrusted them between Satori’s asscheeks and coated himself in Satori’s sticky slick. Hissing out at the sheer amount of slick that greeted him, allowing his thrusts to slip against Satory unrestricted, Wakatoshi pressed his hips as close as he could get against Satori.

Turning his head to bite into the sweater Satori slipped over the edge into his first orgasm of the night. It wasn’t intense and he was still achingly hard, still unsatisfied but it took some of the tenseness in his muscles out. Gasping out a few breaths he trembled through the short lived waves of pleasure. Wakatoshi continued to grind into the pooling slick as his hand slipped forward from Satori’s hip, relishing in the smooth expanse of Satori’s skin until it came to rest just below his navel.

He could feel the sticky mess of Satori’s orgasm under his fingers where he’d spilled onto himself. Pressing against the area he cupped Wakatoshi changed the angle of Satori’s hips. The thick head of his cock pressing against his entrance before slipping up between him. Wakatoshi didn’t press in, waiting for Satori to tell him to stop or continue. He knew that Satori had fingered himself in the bath earlier, he always did through his preheat in case his unpredictable heat showed up early like tonight. That still didn't mean he could thrust up into him without permission.

Not trusting his own mouth to be able to form the words properly, Satori reached behind him to grip into Wakatoshi’s hip as he lifted a shaky leg to hook back around the hip he gripped. Arching his hips a bit more Satori bit into his lip as Wakatoshi took the signal and pressed just the head inside him. Wakatoshi wasn’t particularly long, but he was definitely thicker than most and Satori was exceptionally sensitive even out of heat, so they always went as slow as possible. 

Once the head was past the wet ring of muscle Wakatoshi stopped to allow Satori to adjust. Fingers tightening and releasing into the sheets beneath Satori forced air into his lungs, willing himself to relax around Wakatoshi. Every nerve in his body tingled with sensitivity already, every caress of their skin, every breath that ghosted over his shoulder and back from where Wakatoshi’s face rested. It all felt like burning embers against him. A slight tremble coursed through his legs when Wakatoshi slid in an inch more. 

Choking out a moan at the fullness entering him Satori bunched the sweater closer to his face as he used the comforting scent of his mate to help him relax more. Wakatoshi’s thumb lazily swirled and dragged through the tacky mess on his stomach, blunt nail sliding against his skin as the muscles rippled at the attention. Satori’s full and aching cock twitching up against Wakatoshi’s hand with each ripple of pleasure that shot through him. A bead of precum forming on his tip. 

When another inch slipped inside him Satori moaned out, high and long as the massage Wakatoshi’s cock was giving his insides. His walls swollen and pulsing around Wakatoshi in a way that left his usually cool and collected mate panting harshly, teeth digging into Satori’s shoulder just enough to be noticed as he struggled not to thrust up into Satori’s heat, wet hole in one go. His balls tight and high as they ached to be emptied, knot already swelling in anticipation. Hiking Satori’s thigh higher up over his hip Wakatoshi slid in deeper.

His mate was almost all the way inside him when his second orgasm washed over him. Everything had built up to be too much and Satori screamed out as his legs shuddered and twitched. Wakatoshi gripped into the leg he held up over his hip to keep Satori still. Biting harder into Satori’s shoulder Wakatoshi bucked his hip up and slid all the way up to his knot inside Satori. Growling low and deep he moved the hand that was resting on Satori’s navel to his mates cock and pumped him through his orgasm. 

Satori arched his back as his breathing hitched, his cum pooling down his stomach onto the sheets beneath him. His vision blurred till he couldn’t see anything through the haze of his heat and warm, wet tears that gathered along the waterline before spilling down his cheeks. Closing his eyes Satori tried to focus on breathing, face buried deep within the sweater he gripped into tightly.

Once his violent shudders turned to oversensitive shivers Wakatoshi began slowly thrusting in and out of Satori, angling his differently with each withdrawal until he found Satori’s prostate. When he found it Satori howled out hoarsely, nearly bucking himself off of Wakatoshi with the suddenness and sensitivity of his body. 

Flipping them over so Wakatoshi was on top and Satori was pressed into the mattress Wakatoshi spread Satori’s legs as his hands spread his cheeks wide. His thrusts became harder as he pushed deeper and deeper into Satori. The sound on wet skin on skin mixed with their pants and the creaking of the bed. Satori clawed at the sheets, biting into them to muffle the noises spilling from his sore throat. With each thrust inside him Wakatoshi pressed harshly into the bundle of nerves that ignited his skin into sparks of fire. Each drag and push of Wakatoshi’s thick cock inside him blurring his heat muddled mind further and further until all he could think about was the tease of Wakatoshi’s knot that pressed firmly against his hole, but never actually thrusted in.

He was racing towards his third orgasm already, the burning deep within his stomach threateningly close to exploding. Satori felt himself release the sheet from between his teeth, felt his mouth wrapping around words as his throat vibrated with the speech of them. But he couldn’t hear himself actually speaking over the heavy roar in his ears. He guessed he was begging, it was the most plausible conclusion with the raging desire to be knotted chanting throughout him like a spell.

With the third oragasm Satori wept, tears spilling over his waterline to trail down his cheeks as Wakatoshi finally, finally pressed his knot into him as it swelled, locking them together. Slick slid down from where they were connected, trailing down his trembling thighs.

It took several minutes for Satori to come back into his own mind, his heat sated for the moment. Blinking his wet eyes open slowly he took in the gentle glow of morning peeking through the open window. A cooling breeze ghosting over his skin turning the slick and sweat into a gross feeling tacky mess. His muscles ached and burned especially where they were still connected. He went to shift but hisses when Wakatoshi’s fingers dug deeper into his hips to hold him down and still. Turning his head slowly he tried to glance back at his mate but couldn’t do so without jostling them, the one thing Wakatoshi didn’t want him to do.

His mates name passed his lips in a hoarse whisper. Wakatoshi’s heaving pants reached his ears just as he felt the others cock twitch from deep inside him. Satori clued into the fact that despite being knotted Wakatoshi hadn’t cum yet, using all his left over willpower not to spill inside him without permission. The didn’t usually fuck without a condom, especially during Satori’s heat, and yet here they were. A twinge of danger shot through his veins, ice cold yet thrilling. If he wasn’t so bloody tired Satori might have laughed and teased his husband about it. 

Laying his head back down on the disgustingly soaked sheets Satori wiggled his hips as much as the tight grip on them would allow, clenching around Wakatoshi’s knot as tightly as his body could. Grinning lopsidedly at Wakatoshi’s swift inhale of air Satori braced his palms into the mattress for leverage as he attempted to roll his hips up. Wakatoshi growled and held his hips even harder, so hard there would definitely be marks later. 

He barely heard his husbands _’You want me to?’_ but thankfully he did. Moaning out Satori whispered out a quick _’Yeah’_ , just getting the word out as Wakatoshi ground his hips into Satori. Gasping into the sheet Satori felt his far too sensitive insides quiver with the movement before they were coated and filled with Wakatoshi’s thick cum. Releasing a moan that faded off into a tired whine Satori shuddered from head to toe as he clenched around the knot inside him, milking every drop from his husband. 

Wakatoshi stuttered his hips as he came again and again inside Satori. Beads of sweat trickled down his back as he gritted his jaw closed tightly, eyes squeezed shut just as tightly. He came down from the high faster than Satori had, still spilling his seed into his husband as his eyes slitted open tiredly. 

Knowing they were going to be stuck together for at least another 20 minutes or more until his knot deflated, Wakatoshi slowly turned them around. Laying them down on their sides just like the had earlier so it was more comfortable. Not bothering with the blankets they both drifted off into sleep as the sun began rising in the horizon. Their limbs tangled and Wakatoshi still buried deep inside Satori as they waited for Satori’s heat to spike again.


End file.
